Wii U
'The Wii U '(codenamed Project Café) is the upcoming eighth Generation console by Nintendo. It was announced at E3 2011 in Los Angeles. Description It has a 6.2 inch. touchscreen, front facing camera, accelerometer, and HD graphics. It is backwards compatible with Wii Remotes and Accessories. History In early 2011, the gaming magazine and site, Game Informer broke a story from a reliable source about a new Nintendo gaming console. Later, during an email picked up by gaming communities, Nintendo "announced" the new console codenamed "Project Cafe". Many features in the console where heard of before the traditional E3 announcement as rumors. Games *Pikmin 3 (Nintendo) *Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo) *Lego City Stories (Nintendo) *Untitled Assassin's Creed game (Ubisoft) *Untitled Rabbids game (Ubisoft) *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Online (Ubisoft) *Darksiders II (THQ) *Unnamed Tekken game (Namco Bandai) *Batman: Arkham City (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *Aliens: Colonial Marines (Sega) *Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge (Tecmo Koei) *New Super Mario Bros. Mii (Nintendo) *Unnamed Zelda-Game (Nintendo) *Battlefield 3 (Electronic Arts) *Untitled Wii Fit game (Nintendo) *Untitled Formula One game (Codemasters) *Metro: Last Light (THQ) *Marvel Pinball (Nintendo) *Untitled Dirt game (Codemasters) *Project Cars (Slightly Mad Studios) *Project Nova (Vicarious Visions) *Dragon Quest X (Square Enix) *Killer Freaks from Outer Space (Ubisoft) Reception Many game developers have raved for the consoles uniqueness, however fanboys of other game publishers have insulted it for the name. Hardware Specifications Processors *CPU: IBM Power Architecture-based multi-core 45 nm microprocessor **based on the POWER7 architecture found in the Watson supercomputer. *GPU: Custom-designed AMD Radeon HD similar to the R770 chip. Storage *Internal flash memory, expandable via SD memory cards and USB hard disk drives *Slot-loading disc drive compatible with 12 cm "proprietary high-density optical discs" (25 GB storage) **Also supports 12 cm Wii optical discs Controller *Built-in 3-axis accelerometer and 3-axis gyroscope *Speakers and Microphone *Front-facing camera *IR Sensor strip *6.2 inch (15.7 cm) 854×480 FWVGA 16:9 resistive touchscreen *Two Circle Pads and one D-pad *Stylus *Select, Start, Home and Power buttons *A/B/X/Y face buttons, L/R bumper buttons and ZL/ZR trigger buttons *Controller sync button *Bluetooth *Compatible with all Wii controllers, including the classic controller and the balance board Video *1080p, 1080i, 720p, 480p or 480i, standard 4:3 and 16:9 anamorphic widescreen *"AV Multi Out" port supporting composite video, YPBPR component video **S-Video (NTSC consoles only) **RGB SCART (PAL consoles only) **D-Terminal (Japan only) *HDMI 1.4 out port supporting stereoscopic 3D images Audio *"AV Multi Out" port. Six-channel PCM linear output through HDMI Ports *SD memory card slot (supports SDHC cards) *USB 2.0 ports (2 at front of console, 2 at rear) *Sensor Bar power port *"AV Multi Out" port *HDMI 1.4 out port Online No features are confirmed, but Fils-Aime has claimed that online is not their main priority. Despite this, the Wii U does have an impressive online structure. Trailers 4e3qaPg_keg Shch7LNkVXw Gallery Promo 3.jpg|The Wii U Controller Slider Wii U announcment.png|The Wii U Controller (again) Wii U Mii Chase Controller.jpg|The Wii U Controller at Mii Chase NSMBM.jpg|The Wii U Controller at New Super Mario Bros. Mii Wii u output.jpg|The Wii U Output Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Consoles Category:Construction